The present invention refers to a load applying driving apparatus for an exercise device.
In recent times, exercise devices have found importance not only for athletic purposes but also for work-out and rehabilitation. The market has thus been flooded with all kinds of exercise devices which in general, however, do not pay enough attention to the fact that during negative contraction i.e. return stroke, a muscle develops more tension at same stimulus or effort than during positive contraction i.e. lifting stroke. This lack of attention is based on the thinking that once a weight has been lifted, it cannot be made heavier during the return stroke. Thus, negative exercise remains insufficient although it should enjoy priority. Similar conditions exist in motor-driven devices in which the force of the motor is transmitted via a crank and a connecting rod to the respective device.